


嫉羡

by mayumiii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayumiii/pseuds/mayumiii





	嫉羡

01.  
“编号7204，有新的信件。”  
年轻狱警大力敲击着铁门，示意我接信。深灰色的狱门已经老化残损，随着他的动作一颤一颤，发出令人头皮发麻的尖锐声响。  
我接过信件点头道谢，大约从前年秋天开始，几乎每两个月我都会收到一封信件——无一例外都是罗渽民寄的。  
门下的小口又被塞进来一个纸箱，不大不小。狱警的声音同时也穿过铁门透了进来：“这两天管的松才放进来的，下不为例。”  
“谢谢，麻烦了。”我的声音勉强从又干又疼的嗓子里挤出，一边伸手把纸箱拖到床铺边上，随手拿了支油性的圆珠笔就要把塑料胶带划开。  
这是罗渽民第一次给我寄东西。  
因为盖了两层报纸的缘故，纸箱里头盛满了浓重的油墨味道。刚看清报纸下的东西，我就停止了动作，不安感席卷而来，脑啡的分泌在那个瞬间达到了巅峰。  
整个箱子都装的是黄仁俊的物件，不大新，但都被保存的很好。  
地面是潮湿的，我整个人也逐渐被湿冷围拢，心脏停顿几秒后有一种奇妙的下坠感，连胃底都泛上几分恶心。  
罗渽民想干嘛？  
我和他们的生活都脱轨太久，没法揣测罗渽民这样做的目的。但可以肯定的是，我收到黄仁俊的一箱子东西心里不大好受，更何况这东西还是罗渽民寄的。

  
02.  
我和罗渽民之间的关系要从头说起的话得往前追溯个二十几年，前十几年都是平平无奇的竹马情谊，我也不多加赘述了。反正从记事起我俩就窝在一起，从上下学到游戏厅、书店、补习班。罗渽民这人是我见过为数不多的，跟谁在一起都很自在的人。他嘴甜又漂亮 ，和他呆在一块我只需要多动几下笔头，多抄一份选择题答案，其余的都用不得我操心。  
但初二的时候，我和他的关系发生了单方面变味，起因是我有了一个全世界都无人知晓的秘密：我喜欢上了这个嘴甜又漂亮的小子。  
如果我的记忆没出差错的话，应该是秋季刚开学的时候。他那时刚选上学校足球队的队长，一整个夏天都泡在那群队员的汗味和足球场的泥土味里头，人也野了不少，偶尔约他打个游戏都是奢侈，所以开学之前我已经有一个半月没见他了。  
报道那天他穿着小了一号的制服外套和我打招呼，开口第一句话就是抱怨自己暑假长太快连校服都要换新的了。我睨了他一眼，看着他故作苦恼的神情欲言又止，其实我知道的，这小子虽然嘴上这么说，心里就盼着长高呢。他嘻嘻笑笑，看我不说话，拿手肘重重怼了我一记，“呀！李帝努，你一个暑假没见我就没什么要和我说的嘛！这么冷淡！”他说这话的时候像以前那样故意撒着娇，尾音拉长，拖出长长一道鼻音来，杀伤力极大。我心底泛起一阵恶寒。我皱起眉头说：“别老冲我撒娇，你知道我不吃这套的。”“你懂什么，这叫演练，你不吃总有人吃呗，我们球队的人就很吃这套。”他反驳道。  
我噎了一下，转身不再理他。  
现在想想，我那时候大概就是被他这句话给激的，他不说这话还好，一说我就开始生闷气了。我气他的队友为什么偏偏吃这套，气他长得比女孩子还漂亮，也气我自己闷葫芦一个，在学校里也没交到什么别的朋友。  
那时候我的世界里称得上朋友的就罗渽民一个，但他可不是，我想学校里大概有一半的人都能和他搭上“朋友”的关系，至于剩下一半大多是看不上他那些惹人注目的骚包行为的。  
总而言之，从那天起，我就珍惜起罗渽民给我撒娇的机会了。我那时候憨痴痴的，一根筋，脑袋里就想着我不喜欢别人也不能喜欢。现在想想，自作多情的臭毛病还真是从小就有，我总希望自己能特殊一点，再特殊一点。  
莫约是因为习惯了吧，我后来还真有点喜欢上他的撒娇行径。惯性真是最令人难过的物理单词，我在十五岁以前保持静止或者保持匀速直线运动的阻抗程度都是基于罗渽民这个外力。但后来有一天，罗渽民不对我施力了，他向我宣布说他要增肌，走运动型帅哥路线不撒娇了，我那时还真挺难受的，闷闷不乐了一整个下午，连数学课都没听，只是在草稿本上涂涂画画，留下一圈一圈不规则的线团，底下埋着罗渽民的姓名。  
再后来，我只在梦里见过他嘟着嘴咕咕囔囔的模样，讨厌的是每次梦醒都得多洗一条内裤。那也是我短暂的，只被罗渽民一个人独享的青春期的证明。

03.  
高中的时候我窜得很快，已经一米七五了，比罗渽民还要高上两公分，肌肉也更紧实了些，十几岁的年纪，光是这两点就能让我的好胜心得到极大的满足。  
那会儿应该是我人生最光辉的时刻，光是重点高中学生会会长这个头衔就足够给青春期的少年提供足够的炫耀资本。但说实话还可笑的，重点高中里这个职位基本上是老师钦定的，父亲和校长吃了两顿饭，我又考了几次一等，有些规则也就不是规则了。那时候起我就意识到了，零和博弈可能充斥了我的整个人生，最光辉的时刻往往也是最狼狈的时刻，只是少有人能看清我的失落。  
高中的活动比起初中要丰富得多，托了罗渽民球队的福，他中考时多加了体育分，我们俩才能继续做同桌。但也正是因为这个，他不仅要参与社团的活动，还得进行体育部的日常训练。  
准确的说，我和他长段的相处时间也就只有上课期间，不过哪怕只有这点时间，他也很不安分。每当身边传来自动铅笔“硌哒硌哒”的声响，我就知道他又要开始他的长篇大论了。我们总在国文课上凑在一起，我一边写不太需要动脑的作业一边听他谈论学校里头的新鲜讯息。也多亏了国文老师是个眼神不太好的老头，我在高一的国文课上听遍了全校的八卦，什么隔壁某某某竞赛又一等奖啦，谁谁谁因为偷试卷被处分啦，英语老师和教导主任在一起啦，这些无聊的讯息从罗渽民嘴里讲出来就变成鲜活灵动的了，好像被童话里的仙子施过魔法那样。虽然我往往都不认得这些故事的主人公是谁。  
噢，那个英语老师我还是知道的，罗渽民曾经在高一上的时候暗恋了她整整两个礼拜，他总是这副情根深种但又四处留情的模样，十几年来我都已经习以为常。毕竟他十来岁的时候就能甜蜜蜜地盯着我们家鱼缸里头的鱼一下午，期间我做完了所有课后习题。  
这种状态一直持续到高二上，终于，罗渽民的增肌计划有了显著成效，他也在上一任部长的强力推荐下成为新任体育部部长。其中最值得一提的是，国文课的话题渐渐缩小范围，从体育部的学长、小卖部的阿姨，最后落到隔壁班的黄仁俊身上。  
故事到这里就算正式开始了。  
黄仁俊是高二那年转到我们学校的美术生，虽然是个男孩子，但生得清清秀秀，像漫画书里跑出来的小男生——罗渽民是这么和我说的。那时我还没见过黄仁俊，但我记得罗渽民和我讲这话时的样子，他的眼神晃动、闪烁又透明，特别好看。但大概在罗渽民第三、四次频繁提到这个名字的时候，我意识到了不对劲，罗渽民之前从未对别人这么上心过。我有一度无法用语言阐述我那时的心情，莫约就是比失落、好奇、空荡荡这种词汇掺在一起的滋味更奇妙的感觉。

  
04.  
箱子里的东西算不上多，零零碎碎的画纸占了一大半，都被夹在册子里，收的很平整。边上有一个小盒子，我认得的。是我在成人礼那天送黄仁俊的一只水生调香水，也是第一份礼物。他后来不怎么用，过了这么久还剩一半。  
看到那瓶半瓶淡蓝色香水，我顿时失了继续翻看的勇气，快速把箱子合上推到一边。  
黄仁俊很瘦，这是我对他的第一印象。那个时候罗渽民正从我手中抢刚从小卖部买的冰汽水，涌出来的气泡膨胀着从易拉罐里溢出。“诶诶，前面那个就是黄仁俊。”罗渽民趁我不注意一把把汽水抢了过去，“啧，怎么样，还不错吧？”  
背影能看出个什么，我说。眼睛却顺着罗渽民手指的方向多停留了几秒。男孩穿着被修改过的校服，整个背部被画板遮去了大半，走的很慢，影子也拖的长长的，感觉快要被画板压没了。“你懂个屁，背影能看出的东西多着呢，这一看就是个文艺型帅哥好不好。”罗渽民漫不经心道，“我得找机会勾搭一下。”  
我在那个瞬间觉得嫉妒是一个很具体的物像，就出现在我眼前。  
然后我做了一个很白痴的举动——我一路小跑到黄仁俊边上，和他打招呼。这举动现实我是绝对不会做了，太傻。不过那时候我可没想这么多，我们离的足够近，我也看清了他的脸，小小的，但是带点肉，很幼。他仰头皱着眉头问我干嘛，我顿时觉得自己像个在校外勒索小学生的高中生混混，只能尴尬地摸摸鼻头，没好意思说自己的真实动机。  
“你也是来送东西的？”黄仁俊指指我手上拎的一小袋饮料，努努嘴唇说，“不好意思，我不喝碳酸饮料的。”  
他说这话时一副真诚的模样，仿佛不是在拒绝你，而是在和你阐述什么复杂的定理。那时候我就知道了，罗渽民这次恐怕要栽。而我也完全不是黄仁俊的对手。  
回去后罗渽民问我为什么甩下他去看黄仁俊，我把那带碍眼的碳酸饮料塞到他手上说：“背影有什么好看的。”他满脸兴奋地问我觉得正脸怎么样，眼睫毛眨得扑哧扑哧。  
你搞不到手的，我说。  
那时候嫉妒黄仁俊的我完全没想到他才是绊住我余下整个冗长成长期的人。

  
05.  
自从上次我刻意和黄仁俊搭话之后，罗渽民就生出了点危机感似的，一天三趟地往隔壁班跑，执勤似的。这节课下课和他们班体委聊聊天，下节课课间拜托他们班学委教教题。对面学委终于问他说你干嘛不直接问李帝努。罗渽民耸耸肩说，那小子讲的我听不懂。那时候我正好经过他们班去洗手间，一路上都没转头看罗渽民。说得我就懂你似的，我心想。  
刚进门我就看见黄仁俊在洗手池那边擦手，还是那副严肃认真的模样，活脱脱把那双手擦出了价值百万瓷器的样子。黄仁俊也认出了我，在对着镜子冲我笑笑，算是打招呼。凭心而论，他笑起来很好看，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇因为上扬微微变薄，还充了点血，红红的。可我那时候觉得这人特膈应，故意冷着脸没理他。  
“你不会因为我上次没收你东西生气了吧？”黄仁俊倒也没恼，只是小心翼翼地发问。  
“没。”  
“那你干嘛这幅样子。”  
他可真烦，我们可才见了一面，这种事情有什么好问的呢，要我说，我们连打招呼的关系都还不是。  
我冷着脸解决完生理问题后，提了提裤子才开口：“我那天不是要给你送饮料。”  
“啊。”他似乎也没想到这个回答，神情有些慌张，脸色也快速涨红，“不好意思，平时这种事情太多了，我就……”  
“喂，你把黄仁俊课表给我呗，听说美术生的课不太一样。”  
门外传来罗渽民的声音。  
“不是吧，你真想勾搭他啊……他其实挺有背景的，而且经常去后街那一片，你懂吧？ ”  
后街是这块比较鱼龙混杂的一块区域，整条街看上去没什么，其实一大半都是灰色地带，我记得家里有长辈每隔一段时间就托人去那里洗钱。简单的说，后街就是有钱人玩钱的地方。听到这，我快速瞥了黄仁俊一眼，看到他明显一愣，显然是没想到能听到自己的八卦。  
我一把拽着他进了最里头的隔间，来不及再瞎想，阻止罗渽民和黄仁俊见面的卑劣想法一瞬间占据了上风。 “嘘。”我压紧了喉咙，只发出短促的气音。  
他垂着眼睛，身体刻意和我保持距离，贴在隔间的木板上，然后小幅度地点头，茶色头发蹭着隔板一翘一翘。  
他们谈话的声音更近了些，在厕所这种密闭空间还有点回声。  
“你可别乱说啊，他看上去挺乖的。”  
“但我听说他是出了什么不好的事情才来我们学校的，差点把人害死，现在还住着院呢。”  
我心里猛地一跳，瞄了黄仁俊一眼之后意识到这样很不妥，又快速收回目光。  
“我先了解了解总行吧。”罗渽民的声音渐远。  
随即，他们的对话在突兀的上课铃声中碎成一片一片的，我在最里头的隔间听不很清，等铃声响完，对话已经要结束了。  
“别，队长，先上课，课表我回头给你。”  
“行，训练时找你要。”  
我看了眼黄仁俊，他的肩膀微微颤抖，刚才充血的嘴唇被咬得泛白。一时间，我竟然有点庆幸上课铃响得及时，要是再听下去，眼前的人怕是要哭了。  
我可不想惹上这身麻烦。  
“你要回去上课吗？”  
黄仁俊摇摇头，又嚅嗫道：“刚才那个是你朋友吧？”  
是说罗渽民吗？  
“算是吧。”我点点头，暂时还找不到除了朋友以外的名词解释我们之间的关系。  
“你别让他打听我了。”他的声音平静，但却很生硬，直梆梆的锤进我耳膜。  
真叫人羡慕，黄仁俊可以这么轻松的说出这种话，罗渽民肯定想不到自己也有被人拒绝的一天。我嫉妒他能这样不把罗渽民当回事，而自己却因为罗渽民的一举一动提心吊胆着，语气也不自觉放重：“喂，该是你管好你自己吧。你不接受不就行了。”  
“嗯，知道了。”他点点头，头垂得更低，发出一声微弱的应答。  
看着他这幅乖乖顺从的模样，我胸口发闷，烦躁又愧疚的情感膨胀着充斥我的大脑，只好赶紧打开隔间门，打算逃离这个密闭空间。刚要关上门的瞬间，背后就传来了隐忍的啜泣声。  
操。怎么还哭上了。  
“喂你别哭啊，不知道的还以为我怎么你了。”我重新掰开门，对着他发火。  
他哭得更凶，没过几秒眼下就泛了红，嘴巴抿得紧紧的，显然不打算再搭理我。  
我胡乱地摸了摸口袋，果然没有纸巾，服帖的衬衫也被粗鲁的动作弄皱，我烦躁地抓了下头发，让他等等，又转身去小卖部买了一包纸巾来。  
在跑去买纸巾的路上，我一直在后悔自己的冲动行为，说实话我和黄仁俊又不熟，他哭了又关我什么事呢？可扔他一个人在那里又实在不太好。  
最后，我对自己说，李帝努，你要公正一点，不能因为罗渽民喜欢他你就不管他了。   
回来的时候，他看上去已经哭累了，蹲在马桶边上，眼旁的皮肤薄，因为哭得太狠添上许多红点点，皮下毛细血管都破了，看上去可怜又滑稽。  
我把纸巾扔到他边上，他大概是嫌地上脏，磨磨蹭蹭了好一会儿才伸手去够。  
“因为你我课都没去上，我还委屈呢，赶紧擦擦。”  
他听了我的话，瘪瘪嘴，伸出去的手又收回来大半。  
……  
我忍住心里骂人的冲动，把扔出去的纸巾又捡回来，抽了几张放他手里，他这才抽噎着抹起眼泪。  
“谢...谢你...嗝...”黄仁俊打着哭嗝对我说。  
我张了张口，又不知道说什么，他一道谢我反而为我方才想直接不管他的想法羞惭起来。  
“我先回去了，你收拾一下再回教室吧。”我最后扔下这句话，就跑出了洗手间，好像这样能扔掉我的羞愧感。

  
06.  
一直拖到高三，罗渽民还是和黄仁俊在一起了，顺理成章的。果然，黄仁俊也没能拒绝罗渽民。黄仁俊不想让罗渽民打听他，可没人能要求谁，我能理解。他确实没有理由拒绝罗渽民，换做是我，我也拒绝不了。  
六月底，教学楼两侧的三色堇刚结束花期，那光秃秃的模样在我眼里看上去更像是悲剧的集合体，短暂地停留了两个月就被夏季的雷雨给击落了。  
“帝努，借我把雨伞呗。”罗渽民指指我书包外侧塞的雨伞，“你有两把的吧？”  
罗渽民倒是知道的挺多，他除了不知道我喜欢他，应该什么都了解。我点点头，示意他自己拿走，又继续埋头推导公式。那时候要是有人经过我的书桌，一定会发现我的推倒错的离谱。  
雨下得比想象中大，重重地往地上砸，把路弄得更脏。罗渽民拿着我的伞跑下楼去接了黄仁俊，我透过模糊的玻璃窗看他们。黄仁俊还是那副模样，背着又大又重的画板，两手抱着画筒躲在屋檐下头。不知道是不是错觉，我感觉他他瞟了我好几眼，然后才被罗渽民揽到那把伞底下。  
大雨里头，正是因为有一把伞，他们俩都淋湿了。  
还不如不给，后悔来的有迹可循。我怏怏地往回走，刻意绕了远路回家。  
说实话，那段时间我其实过得还算凑合，罗渽民的高调恋爱反而没带给我太大的打击，大概是因为我早就料想到了这个结果，按照不成文的规定，能被预测到的事情，总是少了点冲击力的。  
我每天面色如常地接过罗渽民带来的早餐，边吃边上早自习，倒也没什么不好，罗渽民要是跟我恋爱可享受不到这待遇。我们俩都是不乐意去买早餐的，嫌麻烦，宁可多睡两分钟。可黄仁俊不一样，他似乎总是温温润润的，愿意早起二十分钟买早点，甚至还总是多顺一份给我。不过他看上去也总同一幅表情，眼睛和嘴角的弯度就像是算好了一样，哪怕和罗渽民呆在一块，他也总活的像是与这个世界无关。  
这人可真没意思——我在第二次见他哭后推翻了这个结论。  
那天我刚处理完学生会的事务准备回教室就接到了自律部部长的举报，说是画室那里有人打架斗殴。我发誓，我在到那里之前真没想过会是黄仁俊，在此之前，他在我眼里连桶水都搬不动。  
我也记不太清具体怎么处理的那件事，应该是给了他们一人一个处分。但黄仁俊流泪的模样总是令我记忆深刻。  
他这次哭得没那么狠，眼下的皮肤只是微微透着点红，鼻子像幼兽一般皱起，一抽一抽的。  
“喂，明明是你把人家打了，你哭个什么劲。”我当时摸出手机打算给罗渽民打个电话，告诉他他的小男朋友打架被我抓包了。  
“他撕了我的画，我打他也是应该的。”黄仁俊说这话时明显还呕着气，凶巴巴的。但和之前比起来 ，有人情味多了。那个瞬间，我觉得他特可爱。  
“哟，平时没看出来你这么能耐啊？”我忍不住逗弄他。  
他脸一红，小声嘀咕了一句，我没听清是什么。后来他拜托我不要把这件事告诉罗渽民，应该是想要在恋人面前保持一个好形象吧，倒也无可厚非，我应了下来。  
罗渽民要想知道的事情自然也会知道的，我没必要多此一举。  
只不过从那时起，我好像不再执着于罗渽民了，酸涩的情绪已经持续了足够久，只要连我也忘掉这个秘密，就不会有人知道了，我想。

  
07.  
高三余下的日子都很好，太阳很好，学校也很好。偶尔和他们俩吃饭，在乌泱泱的食堂里，黄仁俊有时候会掠夺我的目光，然后极小概率下我们对上视线，亮晶晶的，像玻璃球。  
比高考更先到来的是成人礼，学校向来不是很注重这些，我还是在罗渽民口中知道成人礼的日子将近。他一脸激动地问我想不想去喝酒。我点点头，又摇摇头说：“你和黄仁俊去吧，高三还是得克制些。”我没喝过酒，不知道自己的酒品如何，但我有点害怕，害怕酒精真的如同别人说的一样会迫使我暴露真实的自我。无论是对罗渽民还是对黄仁俊，到现在为止我一直都忍得很好。  
罗渽民听了我的话果然不满意，他嘟着嘴说：“呀！李帝努，都成人礼了你还要背着我学习吗？真是一点人情味都没有。”  
“会给你们带礼物的啦。”  
“勉强放过你好了，我要新款游戏机！”  
“罗渽民你是不是傻，你说出来要什么怎么行。”  
“这有什么嘛，你多送一个呗。”他撅噘嘴，然后又补充道，“就当你不参与我们的补偿好了。”  
“你知道的吧？我喜欢什么？”罗渽民冲我眨眨眼睛。  
“知道啊，我会给你买全套的辅导书的。”  
“喂，李帝努，你要是送辅导书我真的会打你。”  
“知道了知道了。”我点点头，笑着应允了下来。罗渽民的取向我再清楚不过，每年他的生日礼物我没花多少时间就定了下来。  
好不容易挨到高三的周末，我在商场挑了一个皮质的钱包和游戏机去刷卡，心里却纠结着要不要给黄仁俊也带个礼物。说实话那时候我们没熟到那种程度，但我莫名就很想给他买点东西。

08.  
看着课桌里被包装好的水生调的香水，我心里带了几分忐忑，虽然这是很大众的成人礼礼物，但香调的喜好却不好拿捏，我第一次为别人是否会满意我的礼物而紧张。  
“来的这么早？”罗渽民拍拍我的肩膀，在我旁边坐下，“喏，给你的礼物，我可是挑了好久的。”他边说边在书包里掏出一个小袋子。  
“你什么时候这么有心了。”我伸手接过，不忘揶揄两句心情看上去很好的罗渽民。  
“什么嘛，我一直都对你很上心的好不好。”  
“好好好，这是你的份。”我刚拿出礼物就看到教室后门探出一个脑袋来。  
是黄仁俊。  
我突然紧张起来，手心都微微湿润。我把礼物往罗渽民腿上一放，偷偷把汗湿的痕迹抹在裤子上，有点尴尬。  
“咳，仁俊来了。”我终于开口。  
“哦？”罗渽民迅速放下礼物回头，“仁俊尼！我给你准备礼物了喔，你要不要猜猜看是什么？”  
“你送什么我都喜欢啦。”黄仁俊又露出了他精准的微笑，我真想拿尺子量量那个角度。  
“先吃早餐吧，今天是三明治。”黄仁俊顿了顿，又转头望向我：“帝...帝努应该吃的吧？”  
“哦，嗯。”我机械地点头，心里想的却是怎么把那份礼物送出去。  
“渽民谢谢你啦，我会好好用的。”黄仁俊接过罗渽民的礼物袋，“我晚点再拿礼物给你。”  
“那我会期待的哦。”  
我吸了口气，抓着书包里的礼物盒：“那个，仁俊呐。”  
“嗯？”黄仁俊无意识地回头。  
“我顺手也给你带了份礼物，这段时间的早餐也麻烦你了。”我嘴上说的不带感情，心里却腹诽着这个拙劣的藉口。  
“什么嘛，李帝努！居然背着我准备了这么多。”罗渽民夸张地捂了嘴巴。黄仁俊反倒有些手足无措起来，他一脸疑惑地看着我，随即又露出一个我看不懂的眼神。  
他的手很凉，是正常的温度吗？黄仁俊的手触碰到我的皮肤时我脑海中倏地冒出这个想法。不过这个温度在我的皮肤神经末梢停留了零点零几秒，没等我思考出答案他就已经双手捧着我的礼物盒，冲我笑笑。  
“谢谢。”  
“快上课了，我下课来找你哦仁俊尼！给你带好吃的。”罗渽民抓住了那只有点凉的手，我看着他们手上一晃一晃的动作，内心都要跟着一起一伏。  
“嗯嗯，那我先走了。”我背过身去，只听见黄仁俊越来越微弱的声音。

09.  
高考结束那晚我们去看电影，是个新上映的恐怖片，票房很高，后劲也够足。罗渽民坐在我旁边，不间断地充当人形挡板的职责，把黄仁俊这个小可怜遮得严丝密缝，也顺便把我慢性凌迟了。我依稀能隔着罗渽民闻到黄仁俊的香味，淡淡的雪松和鼠尾草味很适合他。这让我安心了些，起码他有在用我的礼物，我深吸了两口气，强迫着自己放松下来。这种感觉和暗恋罗渽民的时候又不太一样，不猛烈，不粗暴，只是淡淡的渗透，正如香水的味道。在我身体里缓慢包覆、堆叠，然后心就被它拽着下沉，溺水一样。  
罗渽民那天似乎兴致很高，死活要拉我们去第二场，说要好好释放压力。我笑着说他才十几岁的年纪哪来这么多压力。追我的小男朋友追的呀，他笑着冲我说，你也要加油哦，总不能上了大学还是母胎solo吧。我回避了这个话题，然后挑了挑眉说，去后街吧。黄仁俊无措地看了我一眼，罗渽民也显然是想到之前洗手间的对话了，犹豫了好一会儿，最后下定决心一般说，下次吧。我猜他也是好奇的，他一定也在心里想过黄仁俊转学前发生的事情，他不应该拒绝。但罗渽民比我想象得能忍，这是我第一次不那么笃定他的心思。那是个开始，从那一刻起，所有人都注定偏离轨道了。

10.  
离开这座城市之前我还是去了趟后街。这个地方其实说大不大，但特别显眼，远远地望过去就灯影幢幢的，有点和周围格格不入的意思。我不知道罗渽民会怎么做，但我在那天晚上过后还是改变了主意，我希望罗渽民还是不要追究黄仁俊的过去，我希望他不要掺和到这种事情中，他该永远都活得漂漂亮亮的，和那些阴暗面划清界限。  
黄仁俊这件事情倒没想象中复杂，出入后街的高中生不多，黄仁俊又格外出挑。随便问了几个老板都说有印象，再掏点钱就了解得七七八八了。公允地说，我心里早就有猜想到是校园暴力相关的事件。老板用几句话就大致讲完，我却用了好几倍的时间去理解消化。这种类似的事件罗渽民在高一的国文课上和也我说过，受欺凌的正好是隔壁班的一个男同学，初中时还和我们同班，我那时听了没什么想法，只是随便应和了几句，可现在对象换成黄仁俊我反倒难受起来，甚至有点畏惧——我不知道我了解了那些事情后能不能做到不戴有色眼镜看待他。  
我用力地咽了一口口水，继续偏过头问老板：“或许，知道施暴者是哪些学生吗？”  
老板摇摇头：“我说不上名字，你知道的，来我们这种地方的基本都是小混混。”  
“那下次来，麻烦老板指认一下了。”我的声音有点不稳。  
“呵呵。”老板讪笑了两声，“这要是让人知道了，我这生意......”  
我打开钱包又抽出一小叠钞票。  
“你这......”老板收钱倒是毫不含糊，“行，你周末过来吧，他们一般周末下午来。”

  
11.  
我没想到蹲点蹲到了黎严。这人是我的熟面孔，也是公安局政委的儿子。他投胎投的好，名字取得也不错，可惜人烂透了。他从初中起惹出来的一堆事就足够去少管所待个两三年，他爹因为他也没少滥用职权。黄仁俊这事儿源头追究到他头上算是意料之内。黎严看到我时挑了挑眉，又紧蹙着眉心，似乎不太记得我的样子。  
正好。  
我没想给他记起我的机会，上手就挥了拳头。我用磨破皮的手背换来他一颗牙，然后理所当然地被带到派出所。审问了好一会儿后他爸出现了，上来就皱着眉头问我为什么这么做，丝毫没有追究他儿子的意思。我那时候嘴里咬着盐水冰棍消肿，轻笑一声，告诉他是他儿子自找的。黎严忿忿地冲我吐口水，作势要把刚才台球馆里挨的讨回来。我不想在这种场合提及黄仁俊的名字，硬生生在他面前把冰棍咬碎，棒子扔到所谓的公安局政委脸上说，您儿子什么德行您清楚，然后转身出了派出所。  
十八岁那年的夏天，还挺刺激的。

  
12.  
我特地报了个屁事很多的专业。  
避免沉溺于欲望的最好方法是远离，这是我能想到不再喜欢黄仁俊的最好方式。  
虽然喜欢黄仁俊这件事听上去没什么，但只要扣上罗渽民这层关系，事情就以指数化复杂难堪起来，而我作为一个半只脚踏进整桩事情的“局外人”，一时之间不好僭越。  
总的来说，在整场闹剧中我都是一个小人，从中作梗，并且催化三角关系变得更恶劣。  
上了大学之后我们都在首都，黄仁俊成绩不错，和我念了一个学校，罗渽民则在隔壁大学修体育专业。但反而是我住着宿舍，他俩出租租房子了。  
我去过他和罗渽民合租的房子很多次，罗渽民甚至把备用钥匙都给了我，我借着罗渽民独一无二的竹马身份理所当然地享受这种特权。不过，我努力恪守着底线，在极少数情况下我才会主动去他们家，一是出于礼貌，二是因为恐惧。我挺害怕自己忍不住对黄仁俊的冲动，一不小心越了界。  
虽然罗渽民是我最好的朋友，但我还是要说一句，他也不是什么好东西。就凭他和我炫耀他和黄仁俊的性事这点。  
罗渽民第一次提起这茬是在黄仁俊二十岁生日的时候，那年我们都大二，罗渽民和黄仁俊的恋人关系也快三年了。  
生日聚会已经到了尾声，场上人散得七七八八，只剩下我们三个和一个正在收拾的酒保。罗渽民整个人半靠在黄仁俊身上，一只手还捏着酒杯仰头要继续喝。黄仁俊想扣住他的手制止他，可惜没把握好力度，深红色的酒水一大半撒在了罗渽民和自己身上。  
黄仁俊那天穿的很考究，一身米白色的高级西装，里头的绸缎衬衫还配了个黑色暗纹的领结，衬得整个人纯真又贵气。酒水在他的白色西装上晕开。仁俊今天穿的好漂亮，是故意勾引我的吗，罗渽民说。喂，别这么说，帝努还在，黄仁俊冲我抱歉地笑笑。罗渽民的眼神盯住我好几秒，倏地笑弯了眼：“帝努才不会介意的呢，这小子克制得很，就算我在这里尝仁俊下面小嘴的味道他都不会有反应的。”一旁的酒保实相地退下。  
没人比我更了解罗渽民，就是那一眼，我知道罗渽民根本没喝醉，他是故意告诉我他已经上过黄仁俊了。  
他知道我喜欢黄仁俊了。  
他的眼神在说，你没机会的，李帝努。  
可我还是一如既往地不会说话，只扔下一句，别折腾得太晚，拿了外套就往外走。黄仁俊软乎乎的手勾住我的，嘴唇一开一合吐出几句话：早点休息，别和他计较。我僵硬的点点头，看了眼他已经被染红的丝绸衬衫，拿掉他的手。  
还没等我合上门，里头就传来黄仁俊的惊呼和罗渽民粗鲁急切的吮吸声。  
我在门后攥紧了拳头，手心里还有黄仁俊的余温，脑海中的白色渐渐被湮灭，取而代之的是炽热的红色——连我的大脑皮层都忍不住暗示我，黄仁俊和我根本扯不上什么关系。  
我的人生好像总在同一个地方栽跟头，当时看着没什么，回过头来发现都是因为罗渽民。

13.  
罗渽民果然疯了。  
接到黄仁俊电话的时候我正在物理实验室，研究那该死的直流发电机。我和小组成员打了个招呼，搁置手中的励磁电流测量，急匆匆地往外走。黄仁俊软糯的声音透过电话听筒依旧没什么力度，他那边声音很嘈杂，我依稀辨别出关键词：罗渽民在酒吧有事。我走到车库，让黄仁俊发了定位等我，允诺马上过去。  
等我赶到的时候他们已经坐在卡座喝酒了，氛围有些沉默，罗渽民搂了个穿着红色连衣裙的女的坐在中间，黄仁俊一个人坐在边缘，对面是几个我不认识的面孔，旁若无人地在喝酒侃天。  
罗渽民什么时候玩起了女人？  
我那时因为课业原因已经快两个月没和他们见面了。但显然，短短两月就足够改变很多东西，罗渽民就像是换了一个人。  
“来啦？我就知道黄仁俊会打给你。”他笑着冲我打招呼，手里一边搂得更紧，“可是怎么办呢，他现在肯定后悔了。”我嫌恶地看了一眼身上没挂几片布的女人，又看了黄仁俊一眼，酒吧忽明忽暗的灯光打在他脸上，没什么特别的表情，  
“罗渽民你疯了？”酒吧嘈杂的声音敲击着我的耳膜，我的心脏也跟着大力跳动。  
罗渽民嘴角掠过一抹笑意：“李帝努，你是知道黎严的事情吧？”  
我感觉他的眼神好似卸下了我身上的遮盖物，伴随着一阵强烈的情感波动，我胃里泛上一阵酸意。  
然后我看到罗渽民嘴角微动：“那他和黄仁俊上床的事情你也知道了？你还喜欢他？”他说完又自嘲地笑笑，扔给我一个探究的眼神。  
黄仁俊脸上依旧没什么表情，可我能感受到他的隐忍。  
他在发抖，和高中时在厕所隔间那次一样。  
“他是被害者。”我开口维护。  
“他们昨天还在一张床上。”大概是因为喝了酒的缘故，酒精吧罗渽民的话语磨得冷冰冰的，没有温度。  
“不可能。”我听到自己发抖的声音。黄仁俊不可能和黎严那小子上床的，哪怕是高中的时候他也反抗了，现在更加没有理由。  
“对不起。”黄仁俊一字一顿地把话语戳进我胸口，“别再喜欢我了。”  
黄仁俊倒是还和以前一样，从来只把难题丢给我，高中的时候他对我说“别让他打听我了”，现在又说“别再喜欢我了”。  
好自私，这怎么能是我一个人说决定就决定的呢？我的眼眶变得干涩，开始无意识地掉眼泪，等我反应过来时，湿答答的泪水已经糊了我满脸。  
我记不太清之后的事情。只记得再醒来时，我躺在罗渽民新租的公寓里，鼻子堵堵的，身体发凉。  
居然难得在夏天感冒了。

  
14.  
那之后的几个月称得上是我最勤奋的时期，我连宿舍都不回，每日每夜把自己丢在实验室里，手机关机，谁也不联系。  
等到再收到罗渽民的消息的时候，他已经在意大利留学好几个星期了，未读消息里有几张他拍的风景照和几句话。  
「这里很漂亮，我打算在这里待上一段时间。  
租的公寓还有半年到期，钥匙放在门口的铁箱里，密码已经换成你生日了。  
多交朋友，记得吃饭。」  
我狠狠地捏着手机，却不知道怎么回复，最后只敲下一句：  
「好。」  
我终于人模狗样地出了实验室，然后在罗渽民租的公寓里头瘫了一下午，打我们以前最喜欢玩的游戏。可惜我一局都没赢，一定是因为没有罗渽民和我打配合了。我发泄似的把游戏手柄扔在沙发上，心里生出的巨大的空虚感鼓胀着，令我无法呼吸。  
无力地坐在地上，我看到茶几上头的几包烟和打火机，有两包有拆过的痕迹。  
看来罗渽民也走得匆忙。  
我伸手够了一包把玩。还记得罗渽民刚上大学时就染上了这习惯，我那时候告诫过他，可他说周围不抽烟的人才是个位数，我算一个，黄仁俊也算一个。再配上他满脸不以为意的表情，像极了电影里头的古惑仔。  
想到这，我点燃一根，嘴唇贴上去吸了一口，很熏，有点恶心，头也晕晕的。我知道那是大脑短暂缺氧了。烟气绕过肺部，轻飘飘的，有种抽离感。我觉得自己从内而外，终于有了点温度。  
我突然理解了罗渽民喜欢这玩意儿，我靠着那根烟再一次找回了呼吸。

  
15.  
二十岁，我迎来了我的叛逆期。  
来势凶猛。  
我学会在酒吧的卡座过夜，依赖浓度不一的酒精找到些许归属感。可惜睡眠抛弃了我，大多数时候，我就靠着一包烟和一瓶酒挨到天明。我变得和混混没什么两样，抽烟喝酒打架闹事，唯一不同的是，我不乐意碰酒吧里头的女人。  
在小脑被酒精充斥的很多个瞬间里，我都会想起高中的时候。那时候我还整天想着罗渽民，还没见到黄仁俊。不过我这次知道了，黄仁俊不爱喝碳酸饮料，我会带着他喜欢的酸奶去找他，然后在最开始就找好完美的借口。  
深冬的晚上，我总是喝得很多。挺神奇的，酒精倒在皮肤上会感觉到冷意，但灌进胃里就热了。我在喝得迷迷瞪瞪的瞬间见到了黎严，然后才认出了黄仁俊。我甚至分不清那是梦境还是现实，现在依旧分不清。  
黄仁俊穿了卡其色的高领毛衣，深棕色的直筒裤，头上还顶着个格纹贝雷帽。再给我一次机会我也找不到什么好听的形容词描述他那副样子，只会说，怪可爱的。然后我恍惚间看见黎严往我那喜欢的可爱小朋友上啃咬，他把毛衣从下往上掀翻，粗鲁地揉捏、玩弄。  
我受不了了。  
我在那个梦里扮演了一个英雄。我冲到他们跟前，黄仁俊黑漆漆的眼睛看向我，扇形双眼皮的弧度也温柔。  
桌上的酒瓶被我敲碎，只留下尖锐的深绿色玻璃片。黄仁俊被我推开，我机械地、毫无知觉地，一下又一下拿酒瓶砸向黎严。他也反击，可惜他喝得实在有点多，使不上力，而我也并未感觉到疼痛。最后，这变成了一场单方面的斗殴，酒瓶碎得不能再用，我又换成拳头。  
我的手背又破皮了，里头还扎进了细碎的玻璃。黎严还能说话，他不忘嘲讽我，说我为什么喜欢搞破鞋，还说黄仁俊变成这样都是因为我。  
我的拳头砸得更重，我说，问得好，可你哪来这么多为什么。我讲完这句话后就脱了力，没再继续打下去。只是瘫坐在冰冷的地面上，眼泪又出现了。  
黄仁俊的手握住了边上情侣坐的烛台，作势要砸向他的头部。我恍然间幻想出来他高中时是不是也曾这样反抗过，他转学前的模样在我脑海中鲜活起来。我使出最后的力气夺过他手上的烛台，砸向了黎严。  
然后只听见地上的人闷哼一声，再睁眼时，他已经不动弹了。  
终于结束了。  
我找回了短暂消失的感官，然后狠狠地舒了一口气。我终于意识到这不是一场梦，我现在是一个带罪的人了，可我反而舒了一口气。  
我的脑袋嗡嗡地疼，周围的人发出叽叽喳喳的吵闹声音，百倍千倍地放大。黄仁俊很快缓了过来，他牵住了我带着血的，发抖的手带我回家。是他以前和罗渽民一起租的小房子，没怎么变，只是少了很多生活的痕迹。我又看了眼熟悉的房门，心想，再过不久这里就要被警察包围了。可我那时候一点都没有要逃跑的想法，我得抓紧时间。  
稠密的夜渗透进屋子，屋子内都是他的气味。  
我可能真的疯了吧。  
我托住他的身体，把他压在沙发上深嗅着。鼻尖充斥的还是熟悉的雪松和鼠尾草味。  
他还用着那瓶香水。  
他撒着娇想要环住我的腰，但我不肯放开他的手。他只好牵着我的手指，把它贴到那个有些充血的嘴唇上，舔砥上头的血迹。这种触感太过真实美妙，我甚至能感受到他湿润的舌尖在我的皮肤上摩擦。但我不想管了，我只知道当下我快乐得要命。  
脑啡分泌得很快，我等不及地把手指从他口中抽出，换成我的嘴唇。我含住他的下唇瓣吮吸，妄想让那小东西充血得更厉害些。他发出一声短促的呻吟。那声音让我觉得牙酸，我忍不住想咬一些柔软的东西，于是我急切的堵住他的嘴唇。那是我人生中唯一一次接吻，但那个过程比想象中的顺利。黄仁俊的舌尖勾住我的，一边不忘了眯着眼睛看我。我看着他的眼神，只会顺着他的动作往里头抵弄了，反反复复不知疲倦。  
他抵着我的胸膛透气，面色潮红，然后下定决心一般边解我的皮带边吻我的喉结。我又不会呼吸了，他解得很快，啃弄得也重，我笃定我的脖子泛了红，紧接着有比唾液更炽热的液体从我的喉结淌到锁骨。他的口中发出绵长又带着鼻音的闷哼。  
他怎么又哭了呢？这样会让我觉得他也舍不得我。可他真的喜欢我吗？我无从得知。  
“别哭。”一定是因为他的缘故，我的声音也颤抖着，像个脆弱的小姑娘。真丢人。我忍住眼泪脱他的毛衣。视线有点模糊，手上的伤口又被撕裂，汩汩的鲜血把那件毛衣弄脏了。  
我又想到二十岁生日那天罗渽民倒在他身上的酒，也是红红的。那时候是因为罗渽民，而这次是因为我，我心里生出奇妙的满足感，嘴里也发出一声喟叹，快速扒掉了那件柔软的毛衣，然后把手贴向更柔软的地方。  
黄仁俊那会儿已经顺利脱下了我的裤子，他开始用牙齿咬我的内裤边。我被迫躺在沙发上，用手抚摸他的短发。他的发质很软，细细的，又带着好看的光泽。只不过我没来得及扒拉两下，我手上的血污就令它粘成一条一条的了。  
他拖起我的臀部，把口中叼着的内裤扔在一旁的小茶几上。我的阴茎已经涨得很大，顶端隐隐约约有白浊渗出。他在我的小腹上落下一个软绵绵的吻，然后张口含住了我的性器。我的四肢像有无数小虫爬过，瞬间到达了所谓的颅内高潮。但我还是说：“别这样。”我不想让他低下头来替我服务。可他好像会错了意，嘴巴里塞的鼓鼓囊囊地说话：“我没给别人口过，不脏的。”这下我真的懵了，我把他托在我的腹部上，一边舔他的乳尖，一边拉开他的裤拉链。他极为配合地小幅度地扭动，蹭得我一阵燥热。我看着他微张的嘴唇，圆嘟嘟的脸颊肉，心想，这他妈才是犯罪吧。  
他湿得很快，我的悲伤来得也很猛烈。我没法不想他身上别的男人的痕迹，他在罗渽民又或是黎严身下是不是也会动情地流水呢？我皱着眉头从边上的柜子里翻出避孕套。拆到一半，他张开腿夹住了我的腰。不要用套了，他说，帝努直接进来就好。“可是仁俊尼下边还不够湿哦，会痛。”我故意逗弄他，还一边伸手扣弄他的穴口，已经都是水了。  
“痛也没关系的。”他感受到了我手指的动作，屁股扭动着，紧紧吸住我的食指。我单手扶住他的后颈，凑过去索吻，含住他酥脆的呻吟。穴口的软肉更松软了些，我又塞进一根手指，开始抽动。手上的血液和仁俊流得水混在一起，我的手背这会儿开始火辣辣了，香水味和淫靡的气味也粘连着，一丝一丝地化在空气里头，令我泫然欲泣。“为什么和他上床？”我知道那会儿问这话很煞风景，但我还是要问，因为不久后我就要被关到那个冰冷的小隔间里，再没有机会了。  
他的眼球覆了层迷离的水雾，讨好似地亲吻我的锁骨，又握住我发着烧的性器说：“帝努先进来好不好？”  
好。当然好。  
我猛地抬了抬腰，整根没入，他的口中溢出甜腻又满足的呻吟。  
“嗯...啊...你那时候，嗯，去找过黎严的吧？”  
“嗯？高考结束吗？”我抵弄得更深。  
“唔...太深了，他后来...来找我了。说让我陪他一个月，嗯嗯...就放过你。”  
我不知所措了。  
他每多说一个字，我的耳朵就要多流一点血，我要把他说话的机能关闭，然后我对着他开合的唇瓣啃咬。无望的情绪把我牢牢掌控，我也不想再挣扎了，僵硬地撞击着他的身体，然后发泄了出来。高潮结束的时候我才感觉活了过来，我发现我们都哭了，上面也是，下面也是。  
原来做爱是一件这么令人难过的事情啊。

16.  
“洗澡吗？”他问我。  
“你先吧，我抽根烟。”  
“怎么和罗渽民一个德行。”他轻笑出声，又说，“那个柜子里头有打火机，你自己翻翻。”  
“行。”我支起疲倦的身体，去翻那个柜子。情欲褪去后，心里不免觉得好笑，哪有人会在这种时候做爱洗澡呢？  
果然都是一群疯子。  
第一层放的两瓶香水印入眼帘，一瓶里头的淡蓝色的液体所剩无几，另一瓶还带着塑封的包装，我怔然。  
两瓶香水是一模一样的。  
我乜见了边上的打火机，颤颤巍巍地点烟。不知道是因为刚才动得太用力还是什么，手很不稳。  
来的时候外面开始下雨了，香烟进了水有点潮，我试了好几次才点起来。嘴唇贴上去也有点凉，不太好抽。用力吸上两口后，我又去看那两瓶香水。  
有一瓶是我之前送的，但我分不清是哪个。思绪又被打成死结。  
可能觉得好闻又买了一瓶吧，我想。

  
17.  
警察的办事效率难得很高，那晚我甚至都没来得及在黄仁俊家过夜。  
十二月份的时候，下半夜最冷，我半阖着眼皮坐在警车后头，经过允许后开了窗。车速很快，风像是割在我脸上，一刀又一刀，强迫我清醒。黄仁俊在另外一辆车上，我看不到他，但这不妨碍我想他。明明几小时前我还在他身体里面呢。  
广播电台开始报时：首尔时间凌晨五点整。我习惯性地计算，都灵那边要比首尔晚七个小时，正好晚上十点。罗渽民这家伙肯定还没睡，他这会儿可能正泡了杯咖啡开着电脑写他的课题报告。忘了说了，罗渽民跑到意大利去学了什么经济学，一点不像他，我本以为他是去欧洲看球赛的，再不济也得感受下人家的城市氛围搞搞艺术什么的，谁会想到他跨了大半个地球去研究一堆弯来弯去的曲线。  
想到这，我觉得自己真是没有罪犯自觉，居然在警车上满脑子这些玩意儿。  
审问进行得很顺利，负责我的警官没花多少时间就替我定了罪，我的脑子一直很乱，审问室黑黢黢的，像个大窟窿。  
时间流逝到几天后，我终于从那个大窟窿里出来了，还是在警车上。下车时，警官扣住我的手腕，往我头上套了一个又大又丑的黑袋子。很闷。紧接着我听到了杂乱的声响，交错的声音，有我父母的哭喊声、有黎严他爸的谩骂声、有闪光灯的声音，也有黄仁俊的。他只是喊我的姓名，可是听起来有种奇特的眷恋。  
然后我就再也没见过他。  
我不知道该说是他从我的世界消失了还是我脱离了他们的生活。事实上我更倾向于后者，我的世界彻彻底底脱轨了。

18.  
没几个月过后我就接到了罗渽民探监的消息。那一天我特意拾掇了一下自己，我猜除去身上的监狱服之外，我看上去应该不算太狼狈。我挺害怕见他的，之间我父母来的时候只是呜呜地抹眼泪，我心里生出愧疚感来，也跟着掉眼泪了。但在罗渽民面前不行，我得端着，让他觉得我还是以前那个李帝努。  
他看上去成熟了不少，哪怕穿着休闲服都透露出一股精英气质，只是之前笑眯眯的眼神带了点悲切。我先笑，说，好久不见。他缓过神来，说了一大堆琐碎的话题，说他在研究生期间念了很多看不懂的文献，说他还给我带了礼物，是那种只有在欧洲才有的卖的高级货，问我能不能带进来，还怪我都没有给他租的房间退租，也不收拾，害他多花了好多钱。似乎要等这些无关紧要的话题说够了才能不那么尴尬，他问我在里面过得好不好。我说凑合，每个来这里看我的人都要问上一句你过得好不好，其实大家都心知肚明，但是得走了这个流程，这个会面才完整了一样。  
“你后来和黄仁俊在一起了吗？”罗渽民提了个令我费解的问题。  
“没。”我摇摇头，“我自己的生活都过得挺失败。”  
“他上段时间发了邮件给我，道了个别，我也没问去哪。”  
我沉默着保持赞同，离开挺好的。不论是罗渽民还是我的感情之于他来说都太过量，只会让他慢慢枯萎了。  
“你成人礼那天送了他什么礼物？”我突然想到这个。  
“香水，我那时候觉得玫瑰太肉麻了，就去挑了瓶。”  
我想到黄仁俊柜子里的两瓶，又问：“蓝色的吗？”  
“嗯，你怎么知道？”  
我笑了笑，说：“猜的。”  
心里却想着，罗渽民闻着这气味的时候是不是也像我一样，感觉心脏都被浸成蓝色了呢？  
不过也无所谓了，我不再好奇，不管他用的是谁的，都好。  
我终于掉到故事外边了。


End file.
